Miracle
by sasusaku-emo
Summary: I said,"Why can't you just be like the rest and despise me,look down on me?" "Because i trust you."He answered. And it ended up that the person i least expect from turns out to be the one i trust most. SxS A love story that you wouldn't regret reading!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway to Japan

**Title: **Miracle

**Chapter1: **Runaway to Japan

**Disclaimer:** I can never own Naruto, oh well.

**Summary: **Sakura has just returned to Japan from USA. She decided to start afresh in Japan as she's tired of the lifestyle she has been living in USA.

Sakura then got to know Ino's friends through Ino and began learning how to be a friend and trust friends, trying to find back all those things she had lost in USA. She was trying to put her past behind her but things just happened like a cycle, like the way it did in USA. She thought of giving up but was saved and even being protected by the person she least expected from.

And of course, in the process, love is nurtured, waiting to be blossom…

-

**Hey people!**

**This is a brand new story that I've written. **

**I think it's kinda cute? I wrote it in Sakura's POV. Her character somewhat reflects on me too. **

**In this story, Sakura may seem quiet or even complicated, but she's actually an innocent and kind hearted person who has gone through things that is too much for her age. What she actually needs is someone who could trust her, and see her for who she is. That's all she could ask for.**

**Well, enjoy!**

-

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura! Over here!" I turned around upon hearing my name, and saw a blonde hair beauty waving enthusiastically at me.

I broke into a wide smile and wave back as I saw her approaching me.

"Forehead! I missed you so much!" Ino brought me into a hug.

"You still haven't changed one bit, pig." I teased as I returned the hug back.

Ino released me from the hug as she checked on me from head to toe.

"Hey! What did you do to yourself?" Ino furrowed her eyebrow.

Baffled, I scratched my head. "What do you mean?"

"Where did your large forehead go? And since when did you get all those right curves? Oh, and your hair has even grown longer!" Ino sought of criticizing me.

"Hello~ I was only 6 years old when you last saw me. And I am born with this great beauty, you don't have to suspect!" I teased back.

"And I sure don't." Ino fold her arms, looking as if proud of her appearance.

Yup, I haven't seen Ino for ages. I left Japan for USA at the age of 6 years old but I do still contact with Ino through phone and by email. She is the only childhood friend I contact ever since I went to USA and of course, my only best friend.

"It's good to back here." Sakura gave her a smile.

"How long do you plan to stay in Japan?" Ino queried as we enter a café.

"How long do you want me to stay in Japan?" I asked her back.

"It's the first time you return to Japan in the past almost 9 years! You should stay longer and accompany me!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh, did I mention that I had transferred to Konoha High in Japan?" Ino widened her eyes as we sat down on our seat.

"You mean you are gona stay Japan for the next one and a half year?" Ino raised her voice.

I nodded my head and she immediately embraced me.

"Erm. Miss, what would you like?" A waitress asked politely.

"I would like a cappuccino please." I ordered as she took down on her notebook.

"Same goes for me." The waitress nodded as she left.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Sakura, are you really gona stay in Japan and study in my school?" Ino asked once more, still not believing her own ears.

"I am going to stay in Japan and get to the same school as you." She got my confirmation and chuckled with joy.

"I'm so gona introduced my friends to you. Oh I can't wait!" Ino said with great enthusiasm.

Friends?

That's one of the reasons why I decided to return to Japan so as to start afresh. Friends used to be one of the most important relationships that I hold dearly, but now, I doubt that relationship anymore.

"Where do you stay now? In the house you stayed previously? Where are your parents? Did they come here too?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Calm down Ino! I am going to stay at the house that I used to stay when I was younger. My parents are in some business trip. I'll just have to inform them about my where about and that will do." I cleared her doubts.

She nodded her head as the waitress served us our cappuccino.

"I'm so excited!" Ino could not calm herself down as she continued beaming her smiles at me, causing me to laugh at her stupid actions.

"Ino!" Both of us turned and I saw a group of people.

It must be Ino's friend as Ino waved back and the group of people approached us.

"Your friend?" A guy with black short hair asked as he slid his arm on Ino's waist and sent me a wink.

I looked back blankly at him; dislike the look he sent me.

"How come you guys are here?" Ino asked as she pecked the guy on the cheek.

There's no doubt that this guy is Ino's boyfriend.

"We wanted to catch a movie but it's fully booked so we came here for a tea instead."The girl's hair who is tied in bun answered as all of them took their seat on the table beside us.

Ino nodded her head then pulled me to her side, "Hey guys! This is my friend from USA!"

I gave them a small smile, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Sakura, these are my friends. I was going to introduce them to you when you go to our school." Ino said.

"This is my boyfriend, Kiba. He is Shikamaru and this is her girlfriend Temari. This is Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and he's Sasuke." Ino introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tenten gave me a friendly smile as I smiled back.

"Er..Em. Sorry to ask, but, is your hair real?" Hinata spoke, a little shy.

I nodded my head, "It's real."

"Sakura," Naruto said as I raised my eyebrow. "You look familiar with your pink hair."

"Is pink hair that common in Japan?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's unique." Shikamaru complimented and then yawned as I caught Temari staring at me for the whole while.

What's wrong with this guy and his girlfriend?

One is looking and sounding lazy and the other one is like scanning me as if I am a terrorist, causing me goose bumps.

"You can speak Japan language pretty well." Neji said.

I have never seen someone's hair that long and silky! Someday I might even ask him how to maintain that silky hair.

"I used to stay in Japan. My parents are Japanese." I answered deliberately.

"Sakura?" Temari asked as I turned to look at her.

This girl looks familiar. I have seen her before, somewhere, but I couldn't remember.

"What's your sir name?" She asked, but more like questioning me.

"Haruno. Why?" I answered.

You can live in luxury just by being a Haruno, but sometimes, I hate being a Haruno. You don't get real friends when people know you're the only daughter of the Haruno Company. People will only get near you and make use of you.

Temari looked a little surprise as she muttered, "Nothing."

"You are the daughter of the Haruno Company? You mean the fashion company that has business in almost every part of the world?" Kiba asked, eager to know.

I sent him a glare. "So?"

Ino seems to sense my anger. "Come on Sakura, he's just curious that's all."

I looked away.

I hate people judging my family's background. So what if they know I'm rich? Try to get near me? Get friendly with me? Oh come on, I have had enough of that already!

"So, how long have your known each other?" Hinata asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sakura and I have known each other since kinder garden!" Ino said proudly.

"Kinder garden? I am from the same kinder garden as Ino. So is Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Really?" I asked. I do remember Sasuke, but him?

Naruto suddenly slammed his palm on the table as everyone stared at him.

"We are in the public dobe." Sasuke mentioned.

I turned to look at Sasuke. He definitely still has nice features and body. Even his voice sounds sexy!

"Sorry," Naruto scratched his head and sat down. "I remember you! You were my first crush but you rejected me because of that teme!"

I could tell that Hinata flinched a little upon hearing Naruto's sentence.

"Rejected you because of him?" I repeated his sentence and raised my eyebrow, trying to recall.

"Sakura! Naruto was an idiot back then! Although he is now still an idiot. Remember the first time we quarreled and became rival?" Ino asked, trying to get me to remember the past.

I tried recalling…

Oh, I remembered! This angelic face that Sasuke had had caused chaos in every level! Almost every single girl was after him, wanting to be with him. And Naruto was the idiot who was always trying to compete with him and always ends up losing.

But why did they end up being friends? And even goes out together until now? How did they do that?

"Oh. I think I remembered," I said. "I even got rejected when I confessed to Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at me for a few seconds, and looked away. I could tell that he was a little surprise of my willingness of telling my past.

Facing Sasuke now, I had no those kind of childish feelings anymore. Perhaps it's because I had just broken up with my ex. Not yet broken up, but silent break up.

He is the main reason why I left USA.

"You confessed to Sasuke? How come I didn't know?" Ino interjected.

"Oh, if I'm not wrong, he threw the letter into the bin." I answered casually.

Sasuke turned to look at me again.

"Sasuke's a heartless brat." Shikamaru commented.

"He indeed was." I said.

"Hn." Sasuke finally spoke, second sentence of the day.

"Was?" Neji emphasized.

"He was heartless back then but I don't know if he is now." I turned to look at him.

"Sakura, I could tell you that he still is!" Naruto exclaimed as they laughed.

Sasuke hit him in the head.

"OUCH! What's that for?" Naruto rubbed his head as Hinata giggled.

"Hinata! How can you laugh along with them?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry." Hinata stuck out her tongue.

This group of people seems harmless, seems interesting to be with. Maybe, they might not be that bad to be with. Maybe, I could even trust them.

-

I managed to get along well with Ino's friend, except for Temari that is. She's so reserved in front of me; it feels as if she's observing me. And that Kiba, he looks flirtatious to me, like he could two time at Ino anytime.

Oh well, who cares, maybe i thought too much again.

Right now, I'm in Sasuke's sports car. It's the latest model of the season. He still has not changed much, arrogant yet intelligent. Of course, with his family background and looks, he could get almost anything he wants.

You might be wondering why I would be at Sasuke's car, it was because he was forced to send me home after our tea session as our house is in the same region. I was surprised too that he even agreed.

"You drive to school every morning?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn," Sasuke answered. "You don't want me to send you to school do you."

I rolled my eyeball, "Since when am I asking you to send me to school?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he continued driving. "You can take bus at this bus stop."

I nodded my head.

"Then how did you manage to get to the mall just now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh," I floundered. "I took a cab."

"Hn." Sasuke and his one word answer.

"Sasuke, how come you're willing to send me home when they forced you?" I wondered. The Sasuke I once knew were someone not only arrogant, but somewhat selfish.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Hn?" I mimicked him.

"Hn. Just like why Ino's so friendly towards you." Sasuke said quietly.

Uchiha Sasuke treated them as friends? Acknowledge them? Is that why? Since how long have I stopped feeling that way? Since how long have I stopped trusting people?

"Are you going to sit here all day long?" Sasuke sounded annoying.

I turned to look at him, still not believing that even he knows how to trust and acknowledge people. He used to be an emo kid although I am not quite sure what had caused him to be emo.

"Can you stop staring?" Sasuke broke my thought.

I shook my head and looked around. I have reached home! Then, I immediately took my bag and took off my seat belt.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile as I opened the door and closed it.

"Hn."

-

**Finally finished!**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

**Please make a review/comment for me to tell me your view about this story/chap!**

**Thank you! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Acknowledgment by Him

**Title:** Miracle

**Chapter 2: **Acknowledgement By Him

**Disclaimer:** I can never own Naruto, oh well.

-

**I glad that you guys are interested in the story.**

**Well, this chapter is roughly about how Sakura managed to gain Sasuke's trust. Although it's not a big incident, but Sasuke somehow felt that Sakura's safe and even innocent! And of course, Sasuke wouldn't say it. He shows it bit by bit. All those little actions are just actions of acknowledgment he has towards her. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter now. **

**Enjoy!**

-

"What else do I need to get for school? Hm…" I muttered to myself, walking around the mall restlessly.

I am a little excited for school, having the chance to get to know more people and so on; at the same time, I am a little scared too, afraid that people would not accept me, or that they would make use of me again!

I began looking around as couples passed by me and there is this couple that actually caught my eye. Not that they were compatible, but they were almost making out in public. And guess what, I know that guy.

It's Kiba!

OH MY GOD!

What the heck is going on? So he really is two timing Ino?

I wanted to dash up and confront him, giving him a few tight slaps then carry him on my back and throw him on the ground but I know that I could not. It is not my stand to do anything, not yet. I clenched my fist and walked away. I kept thinking about how I should tell Ino, or should I not tell her. It really hurts when you know that someone you trusted and love all this while were cheating on you.

Then, I bang into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized and walked away, not looking at the person whom I banged into.

"Hn." Hey, wait! I recognized this voice.

I looked up. "Sasuke?"

"Look where you're going." Sasuke said.

"Little brother, don't be rude towards a girl."I turned and looked at the person standing beside him.

It was Itachi.

"You know my brother?" Itachi asked.

I turned to look at his unbothered form, "Somehow."

"She's Ino's friend." Sasuke finally spoke.

"I see. Nice to meet you." Itachi send me his smile.

He looked exactly like Sasuke, or I should say Sasuke looked exactly like his brother, but Itachi definitely has a better character than him.

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you too."

"Let's go." Sasuke said, turning away, ready to leave.

I should ask Sasuke shouldn't I? I bet he knows more about Kiba than I do.

"Wait!" I hold Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke frowned and looked at my hand and back at me.

"Sorry." I let go of his hand. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Sasuke folds him arm, looking impatient.

"I'll leave first. I have something to attend to," Itachi said, leaving for the car park as he smiled at me. "See you."

I nodded my head.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and then turned to face me.

"Can you tell me about Kiba?" I asked, straight to the point.

Sasuke paused and said, "Why do you want to know him?"

"I…" My voice trailed off. "Sasuke, just tell me."

Sasuke kept silence, still waiting for his answer. He is still such a bastard, he should just tell me. Again, if he would just tell me without asking, that would not be Sasuke.

"Fine," I signed. "I think he's cheating on Ino."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, still not quite believe what I just told him.

"You don't have to know Sasuke." I said, getting impatient.

Sasuke kept quiet again, expecting his answer.

"Arg! You are so irritating!" I raised my voice.

He looked startled at my behavior. I guessed no one has ever scold him that except for Naruto.

"I don't get my answer, you don't get yours too." Sasuke threatened.

He is such a JERK!

"I saw him kissing a girl just now." I blurted.

"You sure?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, not fully believing my words.

I glared at him. I hate people doubting me. It just shows that they do not trust me, that I am not reliable.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "He joined our group when he went steady with Ino."

"So who did he go with before he joined you guys?" I questioned.

"A group of people." Sasuke states bluntly.

"Of course I know it's a group of people. What I meant was what these people are like?" I asked, trying to contain my anger.

"They smoke and I heard that they took drugs. They also hang out with a more complicated group of friends outside school." Sasuke spoke.

I nodded my head absorbing the information given.

"You've got your answer and I've got mine." Sasuke turned and left.

I stood there, watching his back leaving.

What can I do that will benefits Ino the best? I seriously have no idea. My leg sore from standing and walking and decided to head to a café for a rest.

Guess what I see when I enter the café?

The bastard with a slut…

I clenched my fist as I approached them, then someone pulled me aside. I struggled and looked u p at the person.

"What's your problem?" I said, sounding annoyed.

"Do you think that Ino will believe you? She will just think that you have an issue with Kiba." Sasuke said, letting go of my hand and sat down on his seat.

I know he was right and sat down at the seat beside him.

"So do you believe me now?" I challenged him, still slightly mad that he did not trust me previously.

"Hn. I never said that I don't believe you." Sasuke stated as I stared at him.

Does it mean that he believed me? Is that what he actually meant? I suddenly felt a little… happy? That someone actually took notice of what I said, actually trusted my words.

"I've already heard about his doings before he dated Ino." Sasuke said as he folds his arms and took a glance at Kiba and that slut with the corner of his eyes.

"Then why didn't you mention it to Ino?" I asked, worried that Ino would be cheated.

"She already knows." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Huh? Then why did she agree to date Kiba?" I was confused.

"Hn." I guessed Sasuke was annoyed by my tons of questions.

"How come you're here?" I asked.

"Hn. My brother asked me to wait here." Sasuke answered.

"Then why did Ino agreed to date Kiba?" I continued my questioning.

"Hn." Sasuke took a sip of his coffee.

"Sasuke!" I raised my voice, almost yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke insisted on not telling me.

"You're such a bastard." I murmured under my breath as Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked at me, then chuckled.

Sasuke chuckled? Sasuke actually chuckled!

"Did you just chuckle?" I asked him, a little surprised that he can actually kinda laugh.

Sasuke smirked.

Oh my god! What's wrong with him today? Firstly, he answered most of my questions. Next, he even chuckled in front of me! Then, he smirked!

"Hey! Are you alright?" I touched his forehead.

Heaven, he has such a smooth skin! No wait, he does not have fever. Then why does he do all those weird actions today? The Sasuke I remembered was emotionless.

Sasuke stared at me for a moment, "Hn."

I was still confused as I withdraw my hand from his forehead.

"Wait! You still haven't answered my question!" I slapped my hand on the table.

"Ouch!" My hand went numb immediately when I slam my hand on the table. I wondered how did Naruto managed to get away the other day when he slammed both of his hand on the table.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled again. "Tsk."

I rubbed my hand and glared at him.

"I guessed it was because of Shikamaru." Sasuke finally answered my question! But something is really wrong with him today! Ah, who cares, as long as he clears my doubt?

"Shikamaru? What has it got to do with him?" There are a number of question marks in my head, waiting to be solved.

"I think they misunderstood each other, otherwise the couple they will be with today will be Ino and Shikamaru instead." Sasuke answered.

"Oh! Which means that Ino and Shikamaru were actually in love with each other?" I exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at his phone as it vibrates.

So what Sasuke meant was that Ino and Shikamaru were supposed to be a couple, but something happened in between which leads them to date other people? So does that mean that both of them do not love their other party which they date right now?

"Let's go." Sasuke broke my thought.

"Where?" I queried.

"Home." I nodded my head as I followed him out of the café.

We walked to the car park with him leading in front and me tailing behind.

"Why are you sending me home?" I asked as I closed the car's door.

"Hn." Sasuke did not want to answer my question I guessed.

"I thought you are meeting your brother?" I asked again.

"Hn." He really did not want to answer my question.

I signed. Oh well, Sasuke already treated me quite well today. What more can I ask?

"Why did you return to Japan?" Sasuke asked.

The first question he ever asked me! Seriously, he really sounds weird and looks weird today. What a question he asked. Should I tell him?

Sasuke saw my hesitation, and said, "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"It's nothing," I said, giving him a small smile. "I just want to start afresh back here in Japan. I hate the life I used to live back in USA."

"Hn." Sasuke said eyes still kept on the road, not giving me any comment.

"Why didn't you ask me how I used to live back in USA?" I asked as it was only normal for people to dig out more information from what they already know.

"Hn. I don't think you would want to recall your past since you said you wanted to start afresh in Japan don't you." Sasuke said bluntly, still showing no expression on his features.

I smiled. "Thank you."

We just kept silent all the way until we reached my house.

"Thank you Sasuke, see you in school!" I give him my sweetest smile and closed the door.

-

I was walking to the bus stop alone. It was an 8 minute walk. Not too long, but not too short either. Oh, Sasuke did mention to take bus at this bus stop, but he did not say what bus I should take to school! Plus the skirt and blouse given were either too short or too tight!

What a good day to start with. (-.-)

"Which one shall I take?" I muttered to myself, looking at the bus number on the board.

Just then, I heard a car horned. I almost jumped! Furious, I turned around, wanting to catch a good view of the rascal who horned early in the morning.

"Get on." Sasuke said, scrolling up his car's window.

Girls wearing other school uniform began whispering in hush tone about Sasuke. He really could get his popularity at anywhere, and anyplace. And I stood there and blinked my eyes, then walked up to his car.

I opened his car's door and sat in. It is the familiar scent again, a Sasuke's scent. And of course, it is his car, it should have his scent.

Curious, I asked him, "Why did you decided to send me to school again?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, not answering my question at all.

"Can you stop the 'Hn' thing early in the morning?"I said, sounding really irritated.

Seriously, is he out of vocabulary? Why can't he say something else other than that 'Hn'?

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"You are just trying to piss me off early in the morning aren't you? Sasuke Uchiha." I glared at him.

"You'll just be spending money on cab anyway." It is Sasuke's first sentence of the day.

I should celebrate right? But why do I find his sentence provoking me?

"Hmpf!" I just glared at him and look away.

Sasuke just smirked away!

Again, Sasuke is already being gentleman of fetching me to school. What more could I ask from an Uchiha, especially one like him. Oh well, I should just get over it.

"Sasuke, what's your school like?" I asked out of the blue.

"Hn." Sasuke started it again!

"SASUKE!" I yelled as he smirked.

"Just like your old school." He stated bluntly as we reached the car park.

And almost immediately, girls began crowding near us as he brought his car to a halt.

I signed. It is going to be a long day, my first day of school.

-

**Finally finished!**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**AND I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

**I understand that the introduction may be still not that exciting, but I promise that the next chapter would be appealing! **

**It will be about Sakura's first day of school, and a test of their friendship.**

**Please stay tune!**

**Oh, remember to give me a reward for updating it so quickly! Review/Comment**

**Thanks(: **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pls!**


End file.
